Dragons mark
by Necrolily
Summary: When a mark is left on a tree it can last as long as the tree grows. When a mark is made on the heart, it's no different. When a mark on the heart is left though it can completely change a person.    Proper summary inside?
1. Prologue

**Authors notes:**

Alright this is a little idea I've had floating in my head for a couple days now and I figured I might as well do something with it instead of letting it rot in a file. Now This is something part time and random I'm doing so no one should really have to consider taking this seriously to fool around with a subject and maybe work on actually taking up and continuously working on something. So here goes nothing...

**Summary:**

Love and friendship are strong emotions within life, able to make and break someones spirit, and said to be even more powerful than wars or torment or sorrow could ever be. So in a time of division between a great race will it be so easy for simple acts of friendship and acceptance and even the most tentative form of affection be able to sway generation long prejudices among beings as old as time?

* * *

In the days when the world was fresh and new, and so many things were still just budding and developing to their final forms the Earth was graced with a presence of splendid creatures.

Some small, some grand. Many diverse and covering the world.

Though none were as brilliant nor as diverse as one race.

The dragons.

The splendid beings roamed many continents and even oceans, their forms wide and varied from delicate and small drakes that were no taller than a mans chest to ones that were larger than four elephants atop one another. Those that slithered about on the ground when they were not airborn while others swam deep in oceans. Those that carried the warm blood and even characteristics of mammals while others hosted the traits of serpents and relied upon their father sun and mother earth's fire to keep their blood flowing. Those with many heads that shared but one body.

So many different breeds in so many arrays of colors and patterns.

They were true marvels, not only in form but also in mind. These creatures claimed a brilliance and sense of self that could not be disputed or challenged.

Though they were sentient this did not guarantee peace amongst themselves.

Within a flourishing land, deep in the large valleys a clan of significant size lived. In it's time the giant clan was in peace, with hunts plentiful and dens well kept. In this time when eggs were laid and clutches were tended mothers would make the settlement within their den or spot of their choosing.

In a time when many were carrying eggs and a certain spot was highly desired tensions could rise quite a bit.

It seemed no more true than in one fatal summer.

A serpent female, much further on into her breeding seasons, had lost her own favored spot to a younger downy warm blood that could not have face more then two seasons.

The serpent did not appreciate her spot being taken and though she had slunk off and had her clutch in another suitable spot the grudge against the younger breeder.

From the day the serpent always made move to give the younger grief when their paths crossed. The younger drake bore on, taking it all in stride and without complaint despite how the trouble grew with the serpent female.

Though the complaint was only withheld up to the point in which the torment went from this young dragon to their hatchlings.

The story is fogged with time and so many accusations and hearsay but what facts there are tell of the young breeder returning to their den in the high point of the day after feeding to tend to the still fresh hatchlings only to fill the valley with a howl of terror.

Within the den lay her young, limp and blank eyed upon a blood slick floor, dead and torn apart by some beast.

A beast the breeder blamed to be the female that had caused so much trouble before. One the younger drake brought before the high voice of their clan in accusation of murder.

Many were appalled, and even the serpent herself seemed to be for she denied the claim with vigor for it was unheard of for anyone to consider harming a hatchling in such a way among a clan.

The grieving younger called out her misdeeds and accused of acting on petty grudges and jealousy while the serpent's voice only grew louder in denial of murder.

Soon it grew, more voices of the clan lending themselves to the sides in all to clear a pattern. Scaled and cold blooded serpents and reptile alike stood claiming their sisters defense while countless warm blooded carriers roared out in outrage.

It had turned into an argument between egg layers to a debate between cold bloods and warm bloods. Each smearing one another, each crying pretest, each having some reason to detest the other.

The decline had been rapid no one really knew who had been the one to spill blood in the first moment.

But many looked over that fact in telling of it as they recount the days of vicious tearing and mindless violence against one another.

Wings were ripped, scaled flew, hides were torn. It was all a grim waste of life.

It was said that so much blood was shed that their sister moon began to weep and bleed herself and to the day she would cast upon a solem red veil in remembrance of the day.

After days or the battles and many were to exhausted to lift even a claw two voices came forward from the sides to speak of peace.

Both were wary with the fighting and wished not for the whole of what was once such a great clan to destroy itself but they knew also that after such an event they would be hard pressed to remain the former body they once were.

So they had made the plan to split apart. The serpents would be granted the volcanic mountains to the West and whatever territory they wished beyond that. The forests and hills of the East would belong to the warm blooded.

And so that was the treaty. The reptilian breed lifted roots and together, with their resentment and wounds and everlasting grudges towards their accusers, they left. They took to the rocky new land that was their home to be while the warm bloods went through the exercise of righting their own resting ground and building their stories of the cold blooded to paint them as nightmares.

This was the legend.

The story of how things came to be.

Through the years the story has lost it's whole, has lost it's body and became a mangled voice carried on from one generation to the next.

It's with each retelling the generation that passes it on only seeds further distaste and more elaborate stories of mistrust and misdeed for the other side, building more barriers and further distance between them.

With this many have forgotten that once they were kin and all still retained the great title of _Drago_.

It was through this many forgot that the factions had once stood together in peace.

Though they may have forgotten in mind their souls could not forget the peace once shared amongst brethren.

And maybe through young souls yet unmarred with misteaching that would breath and live once again.


	2. Running with the wind

Second chapter!

The wind from the west was warm through the layer of fur that lay slick along his body and nearly lifted him from the ground with it's strength.

It would be a perfect place to come and practice riding the air currents.

It was a shame the elders didn't use it for such, especially when life would have been far easier on them.

When the whole of the group that was supposed to be learning in a glade and sheltered area of the valley it was hard to get anything done when everyone was distracted by deer or other animals or when someone started a game of water tag in the lake.

True to his nature Bumblebee didn't help in calming down matters but if he was going to learn anything flying was high on his list and to do that he needed to have everyone else at least somewhat focused and calm and as far as he saw these wide grass lands were his answer.

But the elders refused to even acknowledge the area.

It was easy enough to sport from any of the ridges that huged the valley and should be more than obvious from the air.

So that left the question: If the area was so calm and perfect than why they never chose to use it?

Bumblebee never did much like the older dragons opinions, or them in general, all that much. The youngling could easily tune them all out and miss nothing important to himself, and deal with far less of a head ache from certain arrogant or obnoxious adults that made him seem almost tolerable!

Though he didn't like the elders there were a few he enjoyed and could call friend. One was a male nearly a generation older than he and a training clan guardsman.

Optimus was a trusted person, second only to a burly drake by the name of Bulkhead, and someone he went to often when he needed to know something

When he had asked the older dragon to the reason the elders ignored such a place Optimus had given a very strange look.

It was something of confusion and worry.

When he explained Bumblebee had found that long ago the elders had placed the area off limits. No one was to even enter the area and it had been such for generations. The reasons he knew of were foggy but when Optimus had ever heard anything in regards to the plains it was always those quiet murmurs and growling of demons and dark things beyond it's borders.

The bright little youngling had listened and thought all the talk of stories was silly and wanted to go speak to the clan voice himself but at this Optimus had advised against, heavily. Punishment of being restricted to the nursery wards and being put under watch was enough to put that idea from his mind.

Still it bothered him that the spot wasn't used.

Oh well.

It was a waste on their part that made it such a haven for the fledgling.

For even if he couldn't use the area for flight he could run freely over the expanse.

Without much use of his wings running was a way he could fly over the ground. The way he could go blank and let his body work without thought. The way he could loose himself all to easily and just be free.

Out in this open stretch of flat earth he could just run and run and run.

He could pick any direction and just shoot forward without having to change track or think about obstacles.

It was heaven.

It was peace.

It was... totally different than what he was used to?

As his eye had roved over the blurring ground he covered certain things began to ring off.

The long weathered grass stalks of the plains he had run were beginning to thin and sparse. The earth, once soft and supple top soil, had become firmer under foot and more and more rock was beginning to show itself through the dirt.

In any of his time exploring this ground had he ever seen this bit.

Turning his beak up and giving just a quick glance at the sky it showed he had been running longer than normal.

Usually he was able to slip away from the nursery and clan by midday and run until he reached the wolf rocks in the plains where he would turn around and head back to head off to flight lessons. The round trip went from midday to early evening.

Now as he looked to the heavens it must be well past that time for the sky was burning with the oranges and purple hues that came about near sunset and the terrain showed he'd run far further than any other time.

Nervously his tailed swayed, the fur running his spine bristling. He was in so much trouble! Already he would have missed flight lessons and his absence would have not gone unnoticed. His haven would be revealed and the youngling would be nursery bound for months, even years, to come!

Looking back the way he came nervously Bumblebee than turned and stared forward. His gaze followed the ever thinning grass and flat earth that steadily began to become rocky and ridged and sloping as it lead towards a series of long and towering jagged figures that he knew could only be and immense mountain range.

Nervously the golden hued dragon spun about and gathered his options. If he turned around and began to run it would be night before he made the halfway point and ever since day one he had been taught someone of his size should never travel at night unless they had learned to fly properly. And with his muscles beginning to tingle from the long run and his wing still pretty much useless to him that was not a good thing.

Looking to the shadowed range beyond offered no more pleasant options than turning about. It was unfamiliar territory and easy to get lost in. And the ominous air that hung about it's peeks offered no more comfort. Though a couple things made it more appealing.

It was closer than home and somewhere along the rocky terrain Bumblebee could more than likely find a dug out or over hang or cave to settle in before nightfall where he would be safe and protected.

Sighing and giving a low growl of concern the youngling shuffled his paws and stared out to the eerie landscape in trepidation.

Optimus' stories had spoken of harm coming to those that ventured to far into the plains. That demons lived upon it's land and would take no pity on outsiders.

Demons came out at night and maybe this was were they slept in the day.

Waiting until the sunset to slither out and ravage any unwitting trespasser.

Someone like him.

Shaking his head furious Bumblebee glared forward. No no and no. Those were stupid stories to scare hatchlings into following rule and an old dragons superstitions. There were no demons that could hurt him. No boogieman to go bump in the night.

The worst he may have to face in this terrain was a feisty mountain lion or a wandering bear at best. Nothing he couldn't handle.

So with the setting sun painting the sky bloody to his front and his assurance of safety and that he was already in for punishment no matter what the fledgling stepped into the long shadow of the mountains and into the realm of red eyed demons.


	3. Young Rebellian is a Gift

Alright third chapter up early since I finished with it early. It's not the best and I'm sure it's rushed or choppy but hopefully it works. So here and enjoy.

* * *

Nights away from the nursery were things Bumblebee never thought he would regret. Until now that is.

During the night when his legs had been screaming for rest and the sister moon began her travels over the velveteen sky Bumblebee had wandered further into the new land. It hadn't been a difficult ordeal to find a little hollow set away in the terrain. The only hassle had been digging into the space to soften the dirt for a bed and expand the area. Just having a place to rest and relax, though nice, did not lull his racing thoughts or calm his pounding heart.

It turned out if your mind played even the smallest thing against you it would roll you for hours, forcing your ears to flick and spine to tense and eyes to dart. The most insignificant of things in life could cause your blood to pound and breath to hitch. 

Being in a foreign land at night would cause all this.

It had only been in the early predawn hours, when his thoughts had been staggering and strength fading, had the fledgling succumbed to sleep. A heavy and consuming sleep that's long desired after hours of work and one that grips a dreamer for hours past the point of the norm to were only an earthquake or the end of their dream dance could rouse them.

Lacking any natural disaster to contend with the young male twirled and traveled upon the crystal waters of his slumber until the great disk of light had lifted well to it's zenith. Only then did the dreams shatter and the youth stirred to the warm daylight.

His body still protested to movement after sores had formed from forgotten rocks or uneven bedding but all the same Bumblebee twisted and turned and muttered until he finally stood, shaking out his fur and trying to clear his head, greeting the day.

With recognition and awareness came the lingering sense of caution that steadied the youngling as he crept from his hovel and into the open air, the expectant of horrible sights just as strong as they had been the night before though thoroughly shattered the moment his eyes adjusted to the light around. 

The land was rougher but it hadn't stopped the vegetation that rooted itself there. There was an obvious change between the plains he had run and the budding bone like trees that were beginning to make themselves apparent but it wasn't unpleasant.

Shrubs of varying heights and species pockmarked the area and even further up into the rising slopes. Long grass wasn't abundant around him but it hadn't faded completely, only shortening and becoming stouter in the hard-packed dirt. What dew and mist of the morning might have been was long faded and only left the simple and unwavering image of the now, and all the wonder stunned the young male.

"What was I afraid of?" He questioned aloud as he bound about the larger rocks that were beginning to make themselves known in their little clusters and piles. 

_'Ha I had myself scared over some nursery crock!'_ His paws nudged one another as the small golden drake balanced himself upon a much to small rock for anyone larger.

To this youngling it was truth. In the dead of night and weary from exhaustion things he had once heard from a friend had seemed so believable. Here, refreshed and standing within the rays of light, he couldn't imagine a thing to tremble at.

Leaping from his perch he trot down this untouched ground and ever nearer the jagged peeks of the mountains when a thought crossed his mind and still his twitching paws. 

He needed to get home.

Tossing his head back to stare at the plains that spread out behind him like an emerald sea he whined softly and turned to fully face it.

He truly needed to get home. His friends would begin to worry where he'd gone, his teachers would definitely note his absence from the lessons, the old nursery guardian, Ratchet, would see him gone but that crotchety dragon would probably adore his disappearance.

A frown marred his muzzle.

His clan leader would be furious. Magnus always was the type to keep his head but even the ancient drake would have one of his horns twisted about this. His word was law and he had apparently spoken that the plains were off limits. Another law he had spoken, that was far more clear, was that no youngling not yet out of the nursery was to wander from the clan alone and Bumblebee had broken both rules and neither, he doubted, would warrant lenient punishment.

Wide cyan orbs narrowed as his tail flicked. All those older drakes were always giving him flack over the things he did. His peers had all labeled him a 'bumbler' for managing to infuriate their captain each time he and his class would come together for practice and lessons on becoming guardsmen, a task he'd heard that loud mouthed captain say shouldn't even be open for Bumblebee's type, while elders belittled him or groaned when they knew they had to be saddled with him. 

Coming back now would only earn him lecture after lecture, countless dirty looks and snickering from his class mates. A near permanent grounding and an escort no matter the location. Confinement to the clan camp. More than likely restriction from seeing the few drakes he cared to have contact with.

His hackles were rising and tail smacking the ground furiously. He would get all that and more for spending the night away when he hadn't even cared to. The youngling turned furiously and swatted the dirt once more. If he was going to get all that punishment when he had made their one night of peace a dream come true he was going to earn every. Last. Bit.

Picking up his paws and shaking the disgust out of his fur Bumblebee began to trot deeper into the unknown terrain, undaunted by whatever creature he may be sharing the peeks with and certain that he would not be returning to his clan merely because his elders deemed it so.

He'd live it up before he spent his remaining years within the nest walls.

* * *

Bored, bored and bored. Nothing could better explain his current status better, right now, than bored. Maybe words like dull, or quiet or something like that would work. Those weren't fun words though. Fun words were stuff like superfluous or jejune. Words Icy used all the time! Icy always used fun words. Or Shockwave.

A low cackle bubbled up in the serpents throat as he rolled up to sit. Shockwave never was a fun dragon though so it made it funny that he always used fun words. Again the dappled beige lizard laughed mindlessly at the broken thought and moved to stand directly in the sun, basking in it rays.

Standing under the light the dappled array of beige an black scales rippled down the muscled form, shimmering over the long arching neck and clattering against the rather prominent dorsal spines lining the way from his skull to the tip of the whip like tail while large wings rustled at his back.

The true image of a dragon and all it's deadly grace with absolutely none of it's elegance, Random was a spectacle. 

Within the clan of his birth true names were never given nor shared for they had the power to sway even the strongest of serpents. Always they had taken titles that could change with the wind and simply described one. The title he had been given suited him well and he lived up to it in every way, from his off beat mad cackling to his delusional and borderline psychotic babbling to just breaking out in unexpected song and bounding dance.

It was his way, though his way did get him yelled at more than once in a while.

Any disapproval never dampened his spirits, though, and in fact it paid off in the end. The whole of the eastern border to their land was his to play upon. Whatever he caught he could eat himself, though he always did bring back something for the remainder of the clan when he hunted. The air was open and he could sing and frolic all he wanted without anyone getting bothered. The only trouble was that people screaming their annoyance and arguing over where and when he should act out was the fun part of the day. 

But it wasn't like he could argue. This decision was made by Megatron and Random only wanted to make his clan leader happy.

If you pleased the clan leader you won favor. If you had that it could offer quite a bit and it could go far. Any family you had would be looked well upon, if one was looking for a mate it would be easy to catch their eye with that power behind you, and of course whatever choice jewel you found was yours to keep and that certainly didn't hurt attracting a mate either.

The great frustration though was finding something to win the lord's favor. Shows of brute strength sometimes cut it but in most case that had to work directly for or, solely in Starscream's course, against Megatron. It wasn't as if finding an offering was any easier. 

He was notoriously picky and could give someone credit for a rare find of a jewel and dismiss it completely by someone else using the same tactic, and yet again one could simply preform a song or dance to his liking and win what no jewel could.

In short he was hard to shop for but Random never let his spirits slack. There was always something to do.

Being on the outskirts usually didn't help anything though. With nothing but dull rocks and shrubs and common animals and random a little golden creature it didn't offer... Random froze and rewound that subject in his head, head tossed about in a frantic manner. He had never seen any gold creature before. 

Finally his gaze settled where they were meant to and for the first time Random stood silent as he observed the dainty thing far beneath him pick it's way about the rocks like a nimble young lion.

The little thing couldn't have been an bigger than a lion either. Lithe and willowy and painted such a brilliant yellow the large drake could almost pick out the aura it radiated from itself as light bounced off it's hide. Little black markings and a fan of what had to be fur coming off the end of it's tail.

From his position alone this creature looked amazing. Up close it must be a splendor. It could even be pretty enough to... A broad grin nearly split the dappled dragons skull as a brilliant idea flitted into his mind.

If he had never seen it before in all his time coming to the outskirts than no one else would have either. That would make it rare. It was plainly beautiful and Random doubted anyone would deny it. Being both rare and beautiful meant it would be a perfect gift for Megatron and it would be sure to grant favor. 

Snickering in delight at the oh-so-rare logic and luck that graced itself upon the western bred, Random spread his wings with care and lept from his perch to take to the air and be able to fetch this rare little creature and soon return to his clan head.

And as he disappeared from the peeks and spiraled down with a low cackle and a snap of wings a yelp filled the air before it went quiet with the sound of a gurgling hiss flaring up and the soft thud of a small body going lax.


End file.
